Wireless physical property sensors may be implanted in a patient to monitor one or more physical properties of the patient. For example, a pressure sensor may be implanted in a patient to monitor pulmonary artery pressure of the patient. At least some known implanted wireless physical property sensors operate based on a LC resonant principle. Specifically, the electrical resonant frequency of the sensor is a function of the sensed physical property (e.g., pressure). Accordingly, as the sensed physical property changes, the resonant frequency also changes. To determine the resonant frequency of the wireless sensor, an external interrogator device monitors the wireless sensor using a relatively sophisticated electronics architecture, which may be relatively expensive. Further, such sensors generally include electrically passive components to generate analog signals, and are capable delivering limited amounts of information. For example, such sensors may only provide values for the sensed physical property.